Music In Me
by Takeru Kitty Coconut
Summary: Well, seeing as I suck at summaries...ON TO THE STORY!


Yamato Ishida sighed drastically, tuning his bass. He received some dirty looks from Daisuke and Iori, his band mates. ⌠Shuddup,■ he muttered, and waited as Daisuke counted off before beginning the first song of the concert. 

", i There's another world inside of me

That you may never see

There's secrets in this life

That I can hide

Somewhere in this darkness

There's a light that I can't find

Maybe it's too far away...

Or maybe I'm just blind...

Or maybe I'm just blind...

So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared

And love me when I'm gone

Everything I am

And everything in me

Wants to be the one

You wanted me to be

I'll never let you down

Even if I could

I'd give up everything

If only for your good

So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared

You won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

When your education x-ray

Can not see under my skin

I won't tell you a damn thing

That I could not tell my friends

Now roaming through this darkness

I'm alive but I'm alone

Part of me is fighting this

But part of me is gone

So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared

And love me when I'm gone

Everything I am

And everything in me

wants to be the one

You wanted me to be

I'll never let you down

Even if I could

I'd give up everything

If only for your good

So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared

You won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone

Maybe I'm just blind...

So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared

And love me when I'm gone

Everything I am

And everything in me

Wants to be the one

You wanted me to be

I'll never let you down

Even if I could

I'd give up everything

If only for your good

So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared

You won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

Whoa, whoa.  
Love me when I'm gone

When I'm Gone

When I'm Gone

When I'm Gone..." i

Whilst the people in the crowd cheered, a slight brunette girl with ruby eyes waited backstage. She wore a tight black halter top and a light pink skort, with her hair billowing around her face. She took a deep breath as Matt started his next song, fore after that, she would be singing a duet with him. If only Takeru-kun was here┘..

.$&#()&$FLASHBACK$&()&$

"Whaddo you mean you won't be here for Valentine's Day?!?" Hikari exclaimed.  
"I just won't, okay? Bye." TK walked away, hiding a smirk.  
&#$&!( END FLASHBACK(!&$#&

" i 'Cause now again I've found myself So far down, away from the sun

That shines into the darkest place

I'm so far down, away from the sun

That shines to light the way for me

To find my way back into the arms

That care about the ones like me

I'm so far down, away from the sun again

Oh no,  
Yeah,  
I'm gone"... i Yamato finished.

"Right now, your going to witness something that might have it be arranged that I won't live to see tomorrow," Matt joked as the music began.

Kari took tentative steps onto the stage and began to sing softly.  
Kari br Na na na na

Na na na na yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words "Once Upon A Time"

Make you listen?  
There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter

or happy ever after

Both br Yeah harmony to the melody br

Kari was shocked as she turned around and saw not Matt, but TK. She smiled softly. br

Both br It's echoing inside my head

Kari(TK) br A single voice (Single voice)

Above the noise

And like a common thread

TK br Hmm, you're pulling me

Kari br When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

TK br Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

Kari br And it's brought us here because

Both br Because you are the music in me

Kari(TK) br Na na na na (Ohh)

Na na na na na

TK(Kari) br Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

Both br You are the music in me

Kari(TK) br It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)

Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)

There's no name for it (No name for it)

Both br I'm saying words I never said

TK(Kari) br And it was easy (So easy)

Because you see the real me (I see)

Both br As I am

You understand

And that's more than I've ever known

Kari(TK)  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)

Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

Both And no, I'm not alone

Kari(TK) br Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

Both(TK)  
When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)

You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)

Both(Kari)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)

TK br Connected and real

Kari(TK) br Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

TK(Kari) br Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

Kari(TK) br You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

Both br You are the music in me

Kari(TK)  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)

I know that we belong (We belong)

Both br You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

It's brought us here because (Here because)

You are the music in me

Kari(TK) br Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me (Yeah)


End file.
